


See You In My Dreams

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gabriel Dies (Good Omens), Kissing, Other, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Number 21 of the fluff dialogue prompts -  Goodnight love, I’ll see you in my dreams.of course I go to the angst
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873840
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	See You In My Dreams

Gabriel knows that his days are numbered. He was cast from Heaven for his relationship with the former Duke of Hell, and the threat from Her was clear – he had limited days remaining.

His health was failing, that’s what led to his inevitable demise. Beelzebub was equally aware of Gabriel’s failing health. It hurt them too, to know that Gabriel would pass, and they wouldn’t know _where_ to find him. But the pair were aware of it, and they had mostly prepared themselves.

Gabriel knew the day as soon as it came. He woke to feel incredibly rough. He pulled Beelzebub closer.

“Don’t leave me, Bee” He’d whispered, his voice low and raspy.

“I won’t, dove” They’d responded, squeezing Gabriel’s hand.

They spent the day curled around each other, partaking in idle pillow talk about anything and nothing. It isn’t important what they speak about, but the memory of having this time with Gabriel is _everything_ for Beelzebub. Losing him will be a killer, to say the least. They’ve contemplated ending their own life in the hopes that they’ll be together in Hell, but Gabriel was against that. He wanted Beelzebub to try and live a life without him, entirely unaware that for Beelzebub, a life without Gabriel isn’t a life.

Beelzebub cuddles closer to Gabriel, pulling the duvet tighter around them.

“I love you” They murmur, stroking their fingers over Gabriel’s side.

“I love you too, bee. So much, I’ll see you soon, I promise” Gabriel makes the promise, though he’s not entirely sure whether or not he will see Bee again. He hopes he will.

“It’s my time to go though, I can’t delay any longer” He continues. Tears spill onto Beelzebub’s cheek as they hug Gabriel tighter. He reciprocates, as best possible, pressing his lips against the top of their head.

A while passes, and Gabriel is struggling to keep alive much longer, but he doesn’t want to give up the feeling of Beelzebub in his arms.

“ _Goodnight, my love, I’ll see you in my dreams_ ” Beelzebub murmurs, leaning up to kiss Gabriel one last time. He nods, squeezing their hand as he lays back against the bed, the life slowly fading from his eyes.

Beelzebub reaches up and closes Gabriel’s eyes, pressing their lips against his forehead as more and more tears stream over their cheeks.

Gabriel has some semblance of a smile on his face, which fills Beelzebub with some warmth. It feels as though he’s still here, he’s still alive and for now, they’re not going to lose him.

Deep down, they know that Gabriel is gone. They know that he’s probably trapped in purgatory – never destined for Heaven, as he deserves. Beelzebub wants to be with him. They want to go and find him, and spend eternity in his arms.

But Gabriel requested that they never end their life. So Beelzebub doesn’t. Instead, they turn away from Gabriel’s lifeless body and begin to start the funeral preparations, hoping that their heart repairs soon.


End file.
